


This Year Will Be Better Than the Last

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kurt, being at a New Year’s party with three of his exes and his current sort-of secret boyfriend is not a whole lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Year Will Be Better Than the Last

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on New Year's Eve, to help my fellow Kurtbastian lovers ring in 2013 the right way!

“I swear to God, Kurt, if you don’t kiss me at midnight, I’m breaking up with you.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Your threats have lost all meaning,” he tells Sebastian, loud enough to be heard over the noise of the New Year’s Eve party. “You threaten to dump me every time I get crumbs on your bed.”

“And I will, someday,” Sebastian insists. “Do you have any idea how gross that is? And don’t think you’re going to distract me. We have less than two minutes, so you better get ready.”

“I don’t need to get _ready_ to kiss you. I think you’re overestimating the strength and importance of your kisses.”

“So that means you’ll kiss me at midnight?” Sebastian asks, eyebrow raised.

Kurt sighs. He _does_ want to kiss Sebastian at midnight. They’ve been dating for a few months now, and things are starting to get serious, but they’ve been reluctant to reveal the union to their friends at first, unsure of how long it would last. Now, they’re in a room full of people, most of whom have no idea that the two of them are doing any more than casually sleeping together. There are a few people in particular, all ex-boyfriends of Kurt’s, that he’s especially wary of delivering the news to. It’s sort of an awkward situation.

“I just feel like we should tell people before we… put ourselves on display like that,” Kurt says. He knows any kiss he gives Sebastian is going to look like much more than just a friendly peck. At this point, they both have had quite a bit to drink, and even when he’s completely sober, Kurt has trouble resisting Sebastian once they start kissing. 

“No one’s going to be watching us, everyone else is going to kissing, too! And this is my first New Year’s Eve with an actual boyfriend to kiss instead of a hot stranger, and you will not ruin it for me just because you have three judgmental exes in this room right now and you’re ashamed to let them know you’re dating me!”

People start counting backwards from 30 as Kurt’s jaw drops. He hadn’t realized the kiss was that important to Sebastian. “I’m not ashamed of you,” he insists. Sebastian rolls his eyes. “I’m not! It’s just… Blaine just got dumped last week,so I don’t want to upset him, and Ryan’s still mad at me because he thinks I was cheating on him with you, and Taylor ha-”

Sebastian cuts him off. “This is what you get for insisting that you stay friends with your exes,” he says, his tone resigned but fond. Kurt feels awful. Kissing Sebastian would be a pretty clear message about Sebastian’s importance in relation to Kurt’s exes, and Kurt can’t believe he hadn’t considered this until now. 

“We are _so_ kissing when we get back to my place, though,” Sebastian continues. “Maybe we’ll be back in time for midnight on the west coast. And next year, we will definitely not be ringing in the new year with your brigade of cranky exes.” 

Kurt is about to apologize, but he’s too overwhelmed. The countdown has gotten down to five, everyone is getting louder, Kurt’s kind of drunk, and Sebastian just implied that he thinks the two of them will still be together next year. It’s a lot to take, and he needs these last few seconds to collect himself before he can fix this.

Sebastian’s turned away from Kurt to watch the television as the ball nears its destination. As soon as the 2015 is illuminated and people are shouting “Happy New Year!”, Kurt reaches out for Sebastian’s arm and tugs him closer, kissing him before the startled look dissipates. 

Just as Kurt had predicted, it’s not a chaste kiss. Once Sebastian realizes what’s happening, he puts a hand behind Kurt’s head to pull him even closer, and when he tries to end the kiss after a moment, Kurt chases his lips and pulls him back in. Kurt’s never had a New Year’s kiss that involved quite this much tongue before, but he can’t say he minds. It’s easy to forget that there are 25 other people in the room when Sebastian’s lips are on his, and when they finally part, Kurt doesn’t even feel the eyes of the people in the room on them, doesn’t see Blaine’s raised eyebrow or Ryan’s rolling eyes, doesn’t see Amanda nudging Taylor and whispering into his ear. He only sees Sebastian’s bright, amused eyes staring back into his own. 

“Happy New Year,” Kurt says after a minute, giving Sebastian a small smile.

“Happy New Year,” echoes Sebastian before daring to glance around the room at the people staring in their direction. “I, uh, hope your exes don’t hate you now.” 

“It’s okay if they do,” Kurt says. He gives Sebastian a peck on the lips and feels a little ashamed at how slow he had been to learn this lesson. “It wouldn’t be the end of the world.”


End file.
